


I really need to

by vb2096



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, F/M, Fetish, Kinky, Locked In, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and dreams, claras fantasies, shy twelve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vb2096/pseuds/vb2096
Summary: The Doctor and Clara find themselves locked in a cell of a medieval castle. He had too much coffee. She had wrong dreams.





	I really need to

**Author's Note:**

> Just random pwp, dont take too seriously ;)  
> Not native English, sorry for any typos left or other errors.

"I didn't know you can ride a horse, Doctor" she said surprised when they both got into the TARDIS.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me yet, Clara" the Doctor answered, weird mystery in his voice. It sounds like... a dare. Clara thought and gave him a curious gaze.

They've just run away from an medieval army in the middle of nowhere. Same old same old. Clara watched the Doctor as he started his dance around the console until the finally landed. She looked at him waiting for the next move.

The Doctor run to the door and stalked outside. Clara followed him and froze instantly.

"Doctor" she said staring at him. His face puzzled. The castle looked like the one they've been running away from just a minute before. Her only hope was another choice of timing. "Tell me it's not..."

"Surrender" Clara heard a male voice interrupting her and looked in its direction.

She swallowed hard, there was no way out this time.

\-----------

_"Take it off." the Doctor commanded._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Or I'll rip this dress off you."_

_She held her breath as he looked at her with a frown, his eyes full of desire. Pupils dilated, it looked like the azure of his iris was possessed by some dark power._

_He was standing about a meter away from her. His grey hair a complete mess. One long curl fell down on his forehead. Dark blue shirt almost unbuttoned, still in his black trousers._

_His hand reached to his belt._

_She shivered. There was something extremenly arousing in the sight of the Doctor's lust. Her cheeks got intense red immidietely._

_He slid his middle finger of right hand along his trousers, from the lower to the upper side of his crotch. Then sucked it into his mouth slowly._

_Clara gasped. She couldn't get her eyes off his fingers doing such thing while he was looking her straight into eyes trying to catch her gaze._

_The Doctor started undoing his belt terribly slow._

_He grabed the buckle of it and suddenly pulled the belt out of the waistband in one fast movement._

_A short and quiet moan escaped Clara's throat unexpectedly. She bit her bottom lip. The Doctor took his shirt off, the belt still in his hand........_

"Clara" the Doctors voice reverberated through the room.

She opened her eyes immediately.

Wait, what. Was is a, was it...

"Oh, no, no, nah..." she murmured still sleepy rubbing her eyes. She tried to remember her dream but all she could say was that there was the Doctor. Her. And unbelting.

Clara tried to get that thought out of her head. She looked at his face. He seemed to be a little worried. Well, not a surprise. However, they've been here for a long time, she's even managed to sleep, it was impossible to get worried scarcely now. Or...

"Another problem?" she asked giving up.

He inhaled heavy like he was preparing to say something extremely serious. But he held breath. Silence. Again. He looked around the cell.

"Doctor, what is going on?" she started to feel as worried as his eyes seemed to be right then.

"I think I had too much coffee today." he uttered at last.

"What?" she had no idea where he was going with this.

He looked her in the eyes unconcerned. She frowned wondering about his words.

"I assume the guard won't show me the toilet, will he?"

Clara laughed. He had scared her so much only because of this? He really meant that?

"Doctor." she started seriously "I hate you."

He rised his eyebrows in suprise and frowned a second later.

"I thought of so many worse things because of your freaking face full of worries!" she accused him.

"Oh" he muttered then asked hesitantly "But it actually is a pretty bad thing, isn't it?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Doctor, we are not children." she started taking her teacher tone "Firstly, you can handle it for a little while more, right? Secondly, you can just turn round and let yourself go, if you must, I'm not gonna die or something, am I?"

"I really need to."

"Then do." she commanded.

"I won't" he muttered.

"Doctor." she was getting annoyed "So what are you up to do then? Plan?"

"No idea."

"Oh, Gods...." she sighed as she got closer to him. "Why?"

"I can't. Clara, I have my hands cuffed on my back. Only yours are free, remember? And I kinda need at least one."

Well.

Yes. How could she forget. Her two legs were strapped to the wall by chains. He was free, left to walk around the cell, his hands immobilized though.

"Oh."

"Oh."

"So maybe..." she was trying to figure something out "Maybe I could help you?"

His eyes widen.

Okay. Not a good idea.

 

They were sitting in silence for next twenty minutes. Clara was trying not to look at the Doctor but every time she did, by accident as she persuaded herself, he was getting more and more flushed and obviously uncomfortable.

"Doctor" she uttered quietly.

He didn't say a word just got up and walked to the other corner of the cell. Far but close enough that he was sure her chains will reach.

She approached him giving this lenient teachers smile.

He stiffened as she stoped right behind his back.

She reached to his trousers undoing his belt with little labors. Then she unbottoned it quictly and lowered just enough to take him easier. Simple, she though, like helping a 3-year-old kid.

He actually acted like a such many times. And she even liked him that way sometimes. It is kind of cute when he shows off and play with the TARDIS console like it's his favourite toy.

Clara reached into his boxers and took him out. Swallowed at the feeling and sight of his cock. He was so soft and warm.

The Doctor stopped all protests, he was too much in his needs. He was breathing hard in stomach ache, the hair on his neck humid. She curled her small hand around him, pointed and waited. Nothing.

She stayed silent to avoid more awkwardness or interrupting him to focus. He seemed to be a bit too... firm? she thought and threw this out of her mind quickly. No, no, no reminding the dream.

"Clara" he uttered after a moment "I still can't."

"Go on, forget me." she encouraged.

"It is... I cannot when I am..." his voice in pain "aroused." he uttered finally.

Okay. So she was right.

With no words Clara just let go abutting him on the waistband of his trousers so he could do it on his own with no hands needed though. She got back a few steps away.

She was doing it all almost instintively. No thinking, just semi-automatic moves. She was trying to do it fast and as little clumsy as it is possible. Without thinking how weird it was.

She watched as he pushed his hips forward a bit and held her breath to make him forget about her appearance. A narrow beam hit the wall as he closed his eyes tight and sighed.

Clara wanted to look away but something was holding her gaze on him. She realised a part of her was... enjoying it? His head back, eyes still closed, legs parted a bit more than usual, hands cuffed uncomfortably and those hips... Skinny pushed forward like he was trying to reach something just by his loins.

She was close to him again when he finished in order to button him up. She reached to lock his lengh back up and paused suddenly.

Did he actually say that?

Aroused? she remembered. Well, maybe her dream wasn't that much impossible? Now, however, she was like standing behind him with his manhood in her palm and it definitely was not the situation she was fantasizing about.

"Clara" she shivered as he snatched her from those thoughts. "I guess... I think I am finished already."

She nodded and said nothing. Though, instead of zipping his trousers she just wraped tighter around his cock.

I really need to, she thought. Need to try.

"Clar... aw." the Doctor murmured as she slipped her hand along, from the base to the tip.

She made a little circle around the head with her thumb. The Doctor gasped unable to say anything more and Clara kept stroking him. He was getting harder and harder very fast. She turned him round to face her, their eyes met. His dark gaze full of desire, wide pupuls and flushed chicks. Clara smirked and then kneeled right in front of him. She was feeling him already stone hard in her palm but she wanted to tease him more.

"Clara, don't." she heard him when her lips were milimeters from his throbing erection.

And she gave a long lick up it. The Doctor moaned loud. His voice made a thrilling shiver along Claras back and a her stomach tickle. She tried to ignore her own lust and focus on him. Finally she took him in her hot mouth as much as she could and he inhaled sharply.

"I cannot, no..." he whispered breathing heavy.

He was so hard, Clara knew it, he must have been very close. She sucked his tip stroking him more tight with one hand, the other cupping his balls. It passed only a few seconds until she heard his deep low groan as he spilled himself hot inside of her mouth.

Exactly in the moment she heard the cell doors being unlocked.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may be up for a second chapter!


End file.
